Exemplary embodiments relate generally to virtual collaboration, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for virtual collaboration while consuming broadcast content.
Television (TV) viewing is in some ways an isolating experience. Viewers are often alone or in a small group. However, television viewing may also be the basis for social gathering, e.g., as people often discuss last night's game or AMERICAN IDOL program around the water cooler or in the car pool.
It would be desirable for television viewing not to be isolating and to have a way for television viewing to lead to a social experience.